Bit and Leena's Crazy Life
by Sparkles3787
Summary: This is a humurous B/L fic(as usual). Bit finally gathers the courage to ask Leena out! He suggests going to a bar for their date. But, what happens when they both get drunk? Please R & R!!


Happily Ever After  
  
  
  
The Invitation  
  
It was a normal day at the Hover Cargo. Jaime was doing his usual strategic planning and Doc was playing with his mini-zoids. Leena was watching t.v. in the living room and thinking about Bit. 'I wonder when Bit is finally going to get the guts to ask me out! I know he likes me, so what's taking him so long? I mean who can resist such a beautiful girl like me?' She thought to herself.  
  
Bit approached the Hover Cargo's door with a depressed look on his face. (Awww…poor Bit) He had just gotten back from a long journey of looking for parts for his Liger 0. He was depressed because he wanted to ask Leena out, but every time he tried, he just chickened out. 'This time I'm finally gonna go through with it! I love her soooooooooo much, but I don't think she loves me back.' Bit thought to himself as he walked through the lobby and past the kitchen. He was about to go to his room and sulk, when he noticed Leena all by herself watching t.v. 'This would be the perfect time to ask her out. She's all alone and nobody will bother us.' He thought with a grin on his face.  
  
Just as Bit walked into the room Leena burst out in laughter. "Hey Leena!" Bit said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Leena calmed down. "Oh….it's you again?" she replied annoyed. "What the hell did I do this time?" Bit asked. 'I wonder what I did to piss her off? I mean I know I piss her off sometimes, but this is RIDICULOUS!' "Just looking at you pisses me off!" said Leena. 'I hate to hid my feelings like this, but I don't have much of a choice. If he finds out how I really feel about him, then he'll just brag about how he KNEW I liked him!' she thought in dismay. "Hey! It's not my fault you have PMS 24/7!!!" Bit said with a cocky attitude. 'Hey! If she's gonna give ME an attitude, then I'm gonna give HER one back!' he thought to himself. "WHAT did you just say???" asked an OUTRAGED Leena. "All I'm sayin' is that every time I try to have a conversation with you, you go and get all pissed off at me." Bit exclaimed. "Yeah….well if it wasn't for YOUR cocky attitude, MAYBE I wouldn't get mad at you!!!" Leena replied back. "What do you mean MY cocky attitude? All I did was come into the room and say hi, then you started verbally assaulting me." He added raising his voice a little.  
  
"Stop yelling at me," Leena said between sobs, "it's not my fault I'm so damn moody!" "Hey…don't cry," said Bit comforting her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that sometimes you really make me mad." He said hugging her. "You are?" asked Leena all teary eyed. Bit took his hand and placed it under Leena's chin, raising her head until it was level with his. She gazed into his aquamarine eyes. "Yes," he said drying her tears with his hands. Leena blushed, she liked Bit comforting her.  
  
"Look all I wanted to do was ask you out on a date, not make you cry." Continued Bit. "Really? You're inviting ME on a date with YOU?" Leena asked totally astonished. 'Wow! He really DOES like me.' She thought to herself. "Yeah….I know it took me a while to ask you out, but will you?" he said staring into her violet colored eyes. Leena inched closer to Bit, standing on her tippy toes, and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" she asked him kind of giggling. "Yes…I guess it does." He answered. They continued kissing until they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  
  
In came Brad and Jaime with their impeccable timing. "What's all the screaming about?" Jaime asked curiously, wondering what was going on. "Oh, it's probably nothing, just their usual flirting!" Brad added. Leena chucked a pillow at Brad's big head and got him. "Yes, DIRECT HIT!!!" Leena said between her and Bit's laughs.  
  
Well, what did ya think? This is my first fic ever so be nice. And don't worry, chapter 2 is on its way! All I'm gonna say is that in the next chapter htings get really funny. Well, gots to go. Ja Ne! ::runs after Sakurabubbles throwing pillows at her head;)::  
  
~Sparkles 


End file.
